It Started From Just a Little Kiss
by vikymarvel
Summary: One-shot building upon the scene where Konan and Yahiko are shown about to kiss. For him, it started out as physical impulse, but then he realized he had to treat this woman who treasured him with great care. It was love for him too. Slight nsfw, nothing below the waist. Rated M just to be sure.


_AN: I felt like writing those two because I just saw the scene where they're about to kiss and I thought hnng why don't they ever show us the good stuff. If you ship these two and are reading this I hope you enjoy! I'm not that good at writing girl x boy TT=TT_

* * *

The only sound was that of the rain relentlessly pelting the windows. There was a languor to the room like in the midst of a dream. They made no exception, moving slowly, in the calmest manner. They were alone in the hideout, seeing as Nagato had left for an unspecified reason. As such, the tile identified with his name was turned. Yahiko wondered to himself what could possess his friend to go out so late in the evening, but soon his attention was drawn by the one kneeling in front of him.

He watched Konan as she quietly treated his wounds, now at bandaging his arm. Her touch was gentle, such as it always was. She didn't act out of obligation, she did out of care for him. He could feel the warmth travelling from her fingers to his skin whenever the two met, however briefly. It nagged at him, bothering him in the oddest way, and he had the sudden urge to hear her speak.

''Sorry'', he blurted.

She paused, looking up at him. She appeared slightly puzzled, but he hardly noticed it, her eyes catching his attention instead. How did he never notice how beautiful they were? No, beautiful didn't quite cut it. Alluring was more accurate. Konan was an able kunoichi, but there was distinct femininity about her as well; in her mannerism, in the way she took care of her hair, or decorated her eyes with powder. Again, this only struck him now.

Or perhaps-no, he _had _noticed before. This was not the first time he had made such observations, and it was certainly not the first time he had seen Konan under this light. She was often on his mind, but she only ever drifted through his thoughts. He had many responsibilities to shoulder, one of which being her life, and Nagato's. However, as they were now caught up in this languid dream, he allowed his thoughts not to wander away from her.

''Sorry for what?''

Yahiko blinked. He barely had time to register her lips moving, let alone what she was saying, before she had finished her sentence. Konan's voice was ever so soft, leaving lips that were probably just as soft like a lullaby. He felt his own lips dry, but not before he remembered he still needed to answer.

''For...getting hurt. I always make you worry.''

At this, she looked surprised.

''That is not something you would usually say'', she stated. ''Are you feeling well, Yahiko?''

There was concern in her voice, despite the bluntness of her words. It tugged at his heart, like always. He knew Konan constantly feared for his safety, meanwhile keeping most of her worries to himself so as to not hold him back. She supported him, cared for him, and somehow always put him first. How could someone ever be so devoted to someone like him? He realized that he barely ever showed her any recognition for her efforts. And yet, she still stood by his side.

''Yeah, I'm fine...Just thinking about...things.''

She looked at him curiously, and pain suddenly shot through his arm as she squeezed the bandage too tightly. He gritted his teeth as she gasped and nearly let go of his arm. Cracking one eye open, he watched as guilt spread over her face and she sputtered:

''I'm sorry, I got distracted.''

Despite her turmoil, she instinctively sought his eyes, and in them she found understanding. She was finally met with the same gaze she reserved solely for him. Her stomach was sent aflutter, and it only worsened when he leaned in, closing the distance between them. She followed, driven by instinct, and desire she had restrained for so very long, and it felt like torture how slowly they moved, but at last their lips met.

It was a chaste kiss, very little past a peck, and Yahiko instantly knew he wanted more. Yet, when he reached and grazed Konan's cheek, he felt the tremble below his fingers. He opened his eyes and, taking in the sight in front of him, was almost left breathless. Konan's lips quivered, and she looked at him with an extent of love he had never witnessed before.

This moment was _important_ to her. There was no denying it in paying the slightest attention to her. It was her first kiss – in fact, it was his as well- but it was shared with someone whom she loved deeply. And she was reveling in the feeling of her wish being granted at last. He felt unbelievably grateful, that he could be this meaningful to her, and he was overwhelmed by affection for her.

''Konan...'', he uttered.

He blinked, and realized his fingers were still hovering near her cheek. Delicately, he caressed it, brushing past her hair until he rested his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her closer, bringing their lips together once more. It was deeper this time, yet just as gentle as their first. He moved his lips, and, although tentatively, she responded in kind. His head filled with thoughts of her, and it took a tremendous effort to pull away.

He wanted to let her know, above all, that he valued this moment too. That is what meaningful, _special _to him as well. He had to, otherwise he could not have the nerve to call himself a man.

The last thing he expected was for Konan to reach up and wrap her arms around her neck, kissing him almost desperately. The initial shock washed away quickly and Yahiko brought his arms around her lower back, propping her up. All rationality was gone from his mind as Konan inclined her head and cupped his face, allowing for a deeper, languorous kiss.

When he had started off leading the way, she was now leaving him in the dust. The thought was exhilarating and only made her appear even more enticing. He had to keep up with her. He wanted to bring her what she wanted, whatever she wanted. Right now, more than anything, he wanted to satisfy her, truly. He had to pay her back for all the time she had spent waiting.

Slowly lowering her onto the floor again, he reached up and slid the yukata off her shoulders. He kissed the spot between the nape of her neck and her shoulder, and she let out a sigh as he nibbled at it. The sound prompted him to kiss her lips again, while her hands came to gingerly rest on his abdomen, fingers slightly curled. The touch reminded him that his chest was bare, and sent tingles through his spine.

Briefly meeting her eyes as to warn her, Yahiko removed the light chain-mail top she wore. He noticed her flinch, saw her eyes dart to the side. He took one of her hands in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He would not let her feel scared, or embarrassed. He kissed her once more, slowly. One more time. Again, until he felt her relax. He pulled away enough to look at her, smiling softly as he cupped her cheek. She returned his smile, whispering:

''I love you, Yahiko...''

''I love you too, Konan.''

Her eyes shone with tears, smile wavering as she tried to hold them back. Yahiko kissed her, sparing her the trouble, and wiped away stray tears with his finger. With his other hand supporting Konan's back, he carefully reclined her onto the floor. He noticed the stack of futons laying no more than an arm's length away from them. He knew Konan wouldn't say anything, but any women would prefer that kind of comfort, or so he believed.

He reached for one of the futons, falling just a few inches short. He tried arching forward, only to be stopped when Konan took his hand, and brought it back to caress her breast. Yahiko's lips parted and all thoughts of the futons were forgotten. He lowered himself and trailed kisses up Konan's stomach, from her navel to her chest, then moved up to press a kiss against her lips.

''Do...Do you think Nagato might come back?''Konan asked hesitantly.

Lips ghosting over the shell of her ear, he answered:

''If he does, Nagato's the kind of guy who would politely hang back, right?''

''Yahiko!''

He chuckled and saw that her features softened as well. In the end, she couldn't deny her own wishes. Yahiko returned to Konan's lips, right hand travelling along her side to stop where her yukata still covered her. They both wanted this. Their longing for each other was so far past naivety, or curiosity or excitement. At this point, stopping was not a possibility either of them could fathom. The thought of rewarding their considerate friend passed oh! so quickly through his mind before he felt Konan tug down on the back of neck and leaned down to indulge her, kissing her once more.

The rain continued to hammer at the windows, nearly drowning out the sounds that came from the two of them. By morning, it had relented, allowing a patch of sun to appear through the clouds. The sun rays filtered through the window, shedding light upon the couple that was asleep among a messy nest of blankets.

* * *

_So? Not too bad? I rushed the ending since 4:32 a.m. ;u;_

Leave a prompt in my askbox and I'll write a short drabble! Details on my profile and I'm so very sorry for the shameless self-advertising T=T


End file.
